User talk:Clawandfang
Hello people. I've made a few edits over at Wikipedia, and thought I might come over here and see what's up.Clawandfang 16:57, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Greetings! Welcome to Land Before Time Wiki, Clawanfang! I hope you enjoy it here and decide to stay. However, I'm not exactly sure what you mean by "directly taking articles off Wikipedia". Could you please explain what this means? Thanks! Will-Girl 18:21, 26 April 2008 (UTC) : I mean: 1. Highlight all. 2. Copy. 3. Paste. Thanks. Clawandfang 19:53, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, that's how you copy and paste something, but I meant where did you see that here? Thanks! Will-Girl 22:55, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::: I was actually thinking of doing it to save time.Clawandfang 18:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, here we're okay with that, actually. It does help save time while we're trying to pull ahead of Wikipedia's articles on TLBT. By the way, please come and participate in the nomination for Featured article for May 2008! Will-Girl 07:13, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Adminship? Would you like to be made an administrator? You'll have the power to delete pages, ban vandals, and other things like that. Thanks for over a month of helpful edits! Aabicus 02:04, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Blimey...I'd have to have a think about that. I'm honoured. Unfortunately I'm currently battling to have my Wikipdia account unblocked (an understandable error on one of the moderator's/admin's/someone's part) so I won't be active here for a short while. I think I'd be happy to accept... but not quite at the moment. Let me just have a think for a couple of days.Clawandfang 19:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Anyway I can help on Wikipedia? I've got an account over there. Aabicus 18:45, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight A Wikia Spotlight would be an awesome thing to have. It's the link to other wikis, visible in the upper right hand corner. Follow the link to this page: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spotlight and read the requirements for a wiki to earn a spotlight. Let's try and get all these qualifications done as soon as possible. Aabicus 02:18, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight-an update All right, we're almost qualified for a spotlight. We have two problems: over 100 pages are uncategorized, and we need to welcome new users. To get ready as soon as possible, we need to fix these two problems. What you can do: :1) Any pages you find w/o a category, add it to one. Create new categories if necessary. Use to see how many that we have left to categorize. :2) Patrol Recent Changes, and welcome any users with redlinks for talk pages (IPs too). To welcome logged-in users, use ~~~~ . To welcome IP addresses, use ~~~~ . Once these are fixed, I can reply to Wikia, and we'll have a Spotlight! Aabicus 09:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :UPDATE: Well, we're almost there (special thanks goes to Mim for his excessive categorizing) However, they apparently want all the pages categorized, not just less than 100. That means in order to categorize all the remaining pages, we'll have to start deleting unneccesary pages or create new categories. Please help us do both to clear the Uncategorized Special page! (Don't forget to Welcome new users apearing in the Recent Changes as well!) Aabicus 01:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship now? Has everything been wrapped up on Wikipedia? Are you ready to become an admin now? We're gonna need all the help we can get, when the spotlight turns on new users are gonna come flooding in. Aabicus 17:25, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah....apologies for the late reply. All I can say is....exams and coursework. I'm ready to start taking a more active part in things now though. Might start off again as a basic editor, just to get abck into the spin of things if that's alright, assuming that offer is still standing, which I can understand if it doesn't for one reason or another. Feels good to be back.Clawandfang 16:12, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome back, Clawandfang!!! I certainly hope you will be able to be a frequent editor, as that is the first step to being able to vote for featured articles and images, and we need all the voters we can get. If you're interested, please take a look at the list of rules on voting for articles and the list of rules on voting for images, as it is highly important that all voters follow these rules. I hope you enjoy it here!!! Will-Girl 05:28, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::You're back! Hooray! Since you've been gone, we've developed a new awards system, treestars! ::: :::You don't need to do anything more to become an admin, the offer still stands. Whenever you feel ready to graduate from basic editor to admin, just let me know, and it's yours! Aabicus 06:19, 11 October 2008 (UTC) How about now? I certainly don't want to become a pain in the side. . . but you were one of our earliest users, you've stuck with the Wiki as long as any of the admins have, and you've made great and helpful edits. Becoming an admin yields no responsibility, we don't expect you to do any more than you already do, you're just given several extra options you wouldn't normally get. It's easy, and fun! Please become an admin! You deserve it! Aabicus 03:43, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! I've promoted you to adminship! Congratulations! Aabicus 07:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Ladysmith Black Mambazo. It's quite alright, Clawandfang; I know you mean well. And yes, we each have different opinions on how to deal with these sorts of things, but so long as we can collaborate on the project of building and improving Land Before Time Wiki, in the long term, that's all that matters. Happy editing!!! Will-Girl 00:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Late Thanks You're welcome! Hope you're enjoying your newfound powers :) Aabicus 02:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC) User:TestBot. Great idea, Clawandfang! I've been thinking for a long time that this wiki needed a bot! So will it be used for reverting vandalism, adding categories, or what else bots do? Will-Girl 02:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) My Return To anyone reading, Im finally back. Been away as I've felt that my exams should take priority over everything else, but now they're done I now have time to spend here again. Anyhow, a good day to you all. Clawandfang 20:39, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome back!!! Glad to see you're back, Clawandfang! As for my own absence during the past few weeks, I was in Scotland and Denmark, among a few other places, and I never got time to spend on a computer. When I got back, though, I was glad to see that things appeared to be well-kept! As for your suggestions on the non-cannon stuff, I'm open-minded that it might help to draw in readers, but I myself am more preoccupied with working on the cannonical topics. I have noticed, though, that one or two more OC pages were added in by IPs recently. Unfortunately, most of the users we get, especially IPs, seem not to be the kind of editors that wish to make a committment to the wiki; they just make some contributions as though saying, "See, I've helped to improve this site", and move on. It's kind of sweet, in a way, I think. Anyway, if you're intending on expanding the OC section, I wish you good luck, and I once again say "Glad to have you back, Clawandfang"!!! Cheers! Will-Girl 02:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Another Idea...and less ambitious this time Hi, Clawandfang! If what you mean is a list of character related quotes, we have some of those here already; examples are List of Littlefoot-related quotes, List of Ducky-related quotes, List of Petrie-related quotes, and List of Cera-related quotes. As it stands right now, they aren't the tidiest pages on the wiki, but I haven't had much inspiration to go beyond starting up the pages and making them reasonably readable. It might be a good idea to work on fixing them, but chores have kept my contributions lately to routine check-ups, reversion of vandalism/bad edits, or the occasional larger task. Hopefully, when I have more time, I'll be able to work on the quote list pages. Will-Girl 02:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I see. Well, that is done sometimes in encyclopedias, but I shy away from the concept of having the quote above the intro to the article. There must be a section below where it could fit. Will-Girl 02:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::I have moved the quote to the bottom of the "Personality" section, because the paragraph ends with mentioning of Littlefoot's tendency to persuade others to carry on, even when the going gets difficult. I think it fits well there, and it does add a certain "whatsit" to the section! Will-Girl 02:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC)